Mark
Mark is a character and the main protagonist in the series. A human changed into a Chimchar by Mewtwo. He was the only Pokémon that has glasses. Appearnce Human: Unknown for now. Pokémon: Mark looks like a small monkey, that has a small flame behind him making it as his tail, Mark has a orange and peach body, has a flame on his head, and has little fangs. biography Mark appeared in his human form talking to Mewtwo as he told him seriously that a dangerous Pokémon was released after 200 years of prison. Mark woke up in a forest without his glasses. Treecko gave Mark back his glasses and boy was he shocked when Treecko spoke to him. Treecko called Mark funny after he dunked his head in a lake and told him to say something. Treecko told Mark not to go alone when danger lurks every coner. When Mark ask him what danger some Pidgy and Patrat appeared looking like they are controled as Treecko answered with a dulled look "That kind." Mark learned Double Kick, and Ember against the Pokémon while Treecko used Pound, and Dragon's Breath to fight. Barley able to stand they collapsed in exhastion until Sonic the hedgehog saved them. Sonic told them the Pokémon suddenly became violent. They walkes over to Tails until Mark suddenly got caught in a trap by Sticks. Sticks helped him down... painfuly. Mark also met Knuckles, and Amy. After when he said he was back at sqaure 1 Knuckles, and Sticks ask him what square was he on much to his debelif. They met Froakie who said he known what's going on. They were attacked by more Pokémon. With the gang's help he defeated the Pokémon. They headed off to Hydro Village where they'll get the information they were encountered by a guardian a shiny Pokémon named Druddigon. They soon met Nuzleaf, and Diggersby who tricked Druddigon. They met Elder Carracosta who told them about Darkrai and how he controled the Pokémon so now they have to go to Thunder Cayon to get the Crystal Of Electricity. They encountered Nuzleaf, and Diggersby again while trying to save Emolga he met Pikachu and defeated the two sneaky Pokémon. They met Superior, Charizard, and Felaligatr who are eager to teach them about how to defeat Darkrai with both Froakie, and Treecko. During his training with Charizard he has a flashback about a boy named Bailey being attacked by a theif. After that he fought Weavile and almost defeated him when Shadow killed the ice-type. Mark woke up after a day that they get the Crystal of electricity. They dressed up like cowboys also. He warned Pikachu not to fight Cubone but he was determined to defeat him. moves Ember: the first move Mark ever used in hus life. A fire-type move It fires small amount of flames to attack it's opponent. Double Kick: a fighting type move. It get's the user to kicked it's opponent twice. Fire Punch: a fire type move. Mark learned this move during his training with Charizard having a flashback by a boy name Bailey. battles Pikachu, and Mark vs. Nuzleaf, and Diggersby. Mark vs. Weavile kills None. Category:Pokémon Super Sonic Boom characters